Given A Second Chance
by Silent Donatello
Summary: A young girl is given a second chance after a car crash and her car is transformed into something that will change her life forever. Please R/R


Given A Second Chance  
  
Knight Rider and it's characters belongs to Universal Studios and Glen A. Larson. The 2000 black Trans Am that is mentioned does belong to me though as well as some of the chars mentioned. This story is dedicated to The Knight Registries that is held in Vandalia Ohio.  
  
A young girl was traveling down a long road in her 2000 black Trans Am. She had owned the car for two and a half years but she treated the car as if it were brand new. The teenaged girl was turning around at a grocery store to head home when all of a sudden there was a turquoise blue car speeding up behind her daring her to go faster. She was scared because she had dealt with this smart ellick before. Instead of speeding up she slowed down but that didn't help the man was nearly pushing her so she did what instincts had told her. She sped up and was going down the Hanging Limb rd. out towards the sand quarry; she looked into her rearview mirror and then back in front of her. She saw a dump truck pulling out so she turned the wheel as fast as she could but that didn't help. Her black Trans Am slid into the truck and the blue car hit the other side of the black T.A.  
  
As soon as the accident happened the teenaged girl fell into unconsciousness. The paramedics were called and they arrived twelve minutes later and the girl was immediately rushed into the emergency room. Her parents were there as soon as they were notified. " Are you the girls parents?" Dr. Richards asked. " Yes we are. What happened to our daughter?" Irene asked the doctor who looked very worried. " Well Analee is in I.C.U. right now under observation. She has no internal bleeding or anything bad like that. She was in a bad car accident. It seems that the man who hit her is on drugs really bad and the police have done everything that they can to arrest this man but it hasn't done any good. She's lucky though because her car not only had air bags and a roll bar but it seems as if her car was trying to protect her. It's strange because cars are not alive in any way. She will be fine within a few weeks." Dr. Richards tried to sound hopeful but he saw the doubt in the girls' parents' eyes.  
  
Three painful weeks went by for Analee since her accident. She thought about her black T.A. Analee hoped that her car wasn't too badly damaged but she knew that her car was totaled from the accident. Analee looked up to see her mom and dad standing by her bed. " Analee. What did we tell you about handling a situation like that? You know that you're not supposed to watch your rear view mirror all the time and not to speed up on something like that." Analee's mother Irene lectured. " Great! Is this all they're going to do is lecture me. They at least ought to be happy that I'm still alive and that I wasn't killed but all they care about is whether my car was damaged. Why can't they understand that I was trying to keep myself from getting hurt? I can't wait until I'm out of this hospital and able to see my boyfriend. I wish he was here with me right now." Analee thought to herself. Irene left the room crying and then her dad had to give his two cents worth. " You should have known better. You know that your mother isn't in the best of shape right now and you go pull a stunt like this! You should be ashamed of yourself!" Her father Daniel yelled and then he left the room as well.  
  
Analee fell back into her pillow and cried as hard as she could. " Hey there sweetie." Analee looked up to see her favorite person, Jeremy. " Hey Jeremy." Analee said weekly. She smiled as best as she could. " What's the matter baby?" Jeremy asked with concern and he walked over beside her bed and kissed her gently. " My parents are lecturing me about the accident I had. I tried my best to avoid getting hit from either side but as you can see I paid the consequences for my actions. But at least I wasn't killed." Analee started to cry again. " Hey, don't cry please baby. I'm happy that you weren't hurt too badly. You had a guardian angel with you and that's why you're still alive. I love you and I'll be here with you until you get out of the hospital okay." Jeremy kissed her again Analee smiled and nodded her head.  
  
Another week passed by and Analee was finally released from the hospital, Jeremy insisted on taking Analee home and that's what he did even if her parents protested Jeremy didn't care. So he and Analee got in his truck and they headed back to the small town they lived in. Jeremy looked at Analee and saw that she was crying again and he wondered what was wrong; " What's the matter baby? Please tell me and don't say I don't know. Because you do know." He said with concern in his voice. " I just hate that my car was destroyed. I know that cars can't feel anything but I loved my car because it was the first Trans Am I ever had and it meant a great deal to me. But I have you and that's all that matters to me now. I love you with all my heart and soul Jeremy." Analee said with a smile on her face and Jeremy smiled as well.  
  
In Vandalia Ohio the place that's known as the world of Innovations and also the home of Knight Registries Foundation. Inside the Knight Foundation building there were several crews working around the clock trying to complete some kind of project. It looked like they were trying to piece this black 2000 Trans Am back together but yet this car looked different. The nose on the car was modified, as was the whole body of the vehicle. The Cyber Technician's were spraying this car with some kind of liquid. " Is the molecular bondage shell almost complete?" A man in his sixties asked one of the technicians and the man nodded his head. " Yes Mr. Miles. I am applying the last coat on the car now and it should be finished by tomorrow and be returned to his right full owner tomorrow afternoon." Bill said with a smile. " Of course." Mr. Miles smiled with pride. " Mr. Miles. What shall we call this car? I mean it's a 2000 Trans Am and this is the Knight Industries. Well sort of." Bill asked his boss. " The Knight Industries Two Thousand. K.I.T.T. for short and not only will this car have a personality of his own, but he will be able to drive himself, go over 300 hundred miles per hour, turbo boost, ski mode but it can do many other functions as well." Mr. Miles walked over to the black car and ran his hands over the smooth surface of the vehicle.  
  
" You my friend have a long journey ahead of you but I want you to take care of your owner and friend. Don't let any harm come to her because this girl loved you as if you were alive and now we are working on bringing you to life." With that said Mr. Miles turned around and left the Cyber technicians to finish the job. The next morning all of the Technicians and Mr. Miles gathered around the car for the finishing touches, bringing the Knight Two Thousand to life. So Mr. Miles threw the main power switch at first nothing happened and everyone thought it was a failure but then they saw a red light come to life. It was the cars main function the red light was slowly sweeping side to side. The car scanned frantically wondering why it was there and why it could feel, hear and see everything that was around it.  
  
" Where am I?" A male voice that had a Boston accent came from the black T.A. " Let me explain. You are the Knight Industries Two Thousand, short for K.I.T.T. four weeks ago you and a young lady were involved in a terrible car accident. A turquoise car was on your tail and your driver saw a dump truck she swerved trying to avoid hitting the truck but to no avail the both of you suffered from the accident. She was taken to the hospital and you were in pieces and then you were brought here to be converted into this car to protect human life; which is your primary function. Here's a picture of your owner. Her name is Analee and she lives in Monterey." Before Mr. Miles could get anything else out K.I.T.T. fired up his engine and headed for the main door. " I have to get to her. Thank you for what you did for me and I'll never forget it but I must leave now." The black car raced out of the garage, as he was heading down the Ohio interstate he scanned all of his functions learning what the meant and how to operate them.  
  
K.I.T.T. still didn't understand why he was transformed into this super car but he figured it was because of his owner and friend. He remembered several times hearing or sensing that his driver wished he were real and that she would often talk to him as if he could hear her. Then the sudden flash back of the crash came rushing into his C.P.U. he wanted to forget it and he remembered hearing his driver scream for help but he wasn't able to protect her. " Who ever did this to Analee will pay for it! No I won't take a human life but they will be sorry for this!" K.I.T.T. was angered and he sped up so he could find Analee and begin protecting her. He reached the state of Kentucky three hours later and the sun was beginning to set. His gas gauge was showing low on fuel and he really didn't know what to do, he thought that he could get to a gas station to fill up but there was no way possible he could do that. K.I.T.T. thought about just going ahead and chancing it on making it to Monterey. So he drove as fast as he could and he passed through Livingston an hour later.  
  
K.I.T.T. had a quarter of a tank of gas left and he knew he had to push himself in order to make it home to his owner. So he headed down the Livingston highway, he was out of gas but he kept on going and now he was just running off the gas fumes that were fueling through his engine. " Please let me make it home. Please." K.I.T.T. prayed to himself. " Uh oh! It's the Putnam county police. If they see my scanner on they'll pull me over for sure. I'd better go out of surveillance mode and keep on moving." He thought to himself. As soon as he passed the police cars he turned his scanner back on and scanned for his owner. He found her at last, she was at her boyfriend's house and K.I.T.T. knew she was safe. " How do I contact her?" He asked himself out loud. Then he thought about calling Brad's phone number and that's what he did. The phone rang two times and on the second ring the phone was picked up. " Hello." Jeremy said into the receiver. " Is Analee there?" K.I.T.T. asked hopefully. " Yes she is. Who is this and how do you know Analee?" Jeremy asked. Suspicion wavered in his voice. " Ummm. Well this is hard to explain. Have Analee to look outside the door on the back porch. Please. She will know me when she sees me. Trust me." K.I.T.T. said hoping that Jeremy would do as he asked.  
  
" Who was that Jeremy?" Analee asked curiously. " This guy was asking to speak to you. He said he knows you and he had a Boston accent. He sounded kind of familiar. And he asked me to get you to go to the back porch and that you'd know him when you saw who he was." Jeremy didn't feel right about this but his girlfriend got up and went to the back door and onto the little porch. When she walked out the screened door her eyes widened at the sight of a new black Trans Am and she wondered how the car had gotten there. She turned around to look at her boyfriend who held a shotgun in his hand. She told Jeremy that everything would be okay and whoever was driving this car meant her no harm. While she was trying to convince her boyfriend she never noticed the scanner come to life but she herd this strange whispering noise. She recognized this sound and then she turned to face the car. Analee walked over to it and the scanner slowed down to a peaceful sweeping motion. " You look familiar. It's as if I know you from somewhere. You remind me a lot of my car that I had. Boy do I miss it well I called it a he. I called him K.I.T.T." When Analee said that the car's scanner quickened it's pace again and the gentle whispering noise was more frequent.  
  
" I am that car you owned Analee. I am the 2000 Trans Am that you had for two years. Well it's hard to explain." When the black T.A. spoke Analee's jaw dropped and her eyes went wide in surprise and in shock. She couldn't believe that this car was talking to her and claiming to be her car that was in pieces. " Wait a minute!" Jeremy exploded. " There is no way that you are Analee's car. The car was wrecked and now you're here claiming to be her car and you're talking. Which in the first place cars can't talk and there is no way that you are a modified version of the car that was in the hit T.V. series 'Knight Rider'. No Way! It just can't be done. Analee don't believe a single word that this fiber glass trap is telling you because you'll just get hurt again!" Jeremy blared at Analee and at this her heart broke and she started running down the road.  
  
" Why did you tell her that!? You know good and well that I will protect her! Go ahead and take whatever tool you have and strike the surface of my hood as hard as you can and then we will see who's lying! Go ahead Jeremy I dare you!" K.I.T.T. demanded and Jeremy got out a sledgehammer and started to strike the hood of the car. " You know I'll just dent your hood really bad but if you say so." So Jeremy struck the car's hood and the sledgehammer bounced back and Jeremy's mouth dropped. " I'm sorry for doubting you. K.I.T.T. is it?" Jeremy stroked the hood of the car and he heard the car's turbine engine whine. " First of all I need a full tank of gas which I'm not capable of getting on my own and then I need to find Analee before she gets hurt again and You need to apologize to her for hurting her feelings. You conniving custimizer!" So Jeremy went and got his tank of gas that he had in the carport and filled K.I.T.T.'s tank until it was full and the two headed out to find Analee.  
  
" See anything yet K.I.T.T.?" Jeremy asked looking over the inside of the car. His eyes looked at the gull wing steering wheel, then at the voice modulator, the electronic dash and then at the two black and white 5inch T.V. monitors in which displayed what was in front of them and a computer digitized area of where they were located. " I see her. Analee's about twenty feet in front of us and I can get to her in about two minutes so hold on." When K.I.T.T. said that he automatically switched to the auto cruise mode and drove at least 40 miles per hour. When he finally reached Analee he noticed that she was frozen with fear and he approached her slowly. He gently bumped the back of her legs with his nose and his scanner made that gentle whispering noise.  
  
She turned around and faced her car and her expression softened and the turned back to fear. K.I.T.T. automatically opened his passenger door for her and she sat down in the modified car. Analee noticed that her cars seats had been redone and were now the color of beige and also were cloth, the dash had been redone it was made of nothing but micro processors and on the upper and lower console were switch pods that had many functions. This jet-black gull wing wheel that had a red and black emblem with a picture of a Knight's helmet replaced the steering wheel. Nothing was said between Analee and her boyfriend and so K.I.T.T. took Jeremy home and dropped him off in the back yard.  
  
Two months went by since the accident and things were just about back to normal. October had finally arrived, Analee was over at Jeremy's house decorating for Halloween and the two were trying to figure out where to put the last of the inflatable ghosts and pumpkins. " Jeremy? Who alls going to be at our Halloween party?" Analee asked with a fake smile on her face. " A couple of my friends. Kyle and Jason. Why?" Jeremy asked tying the last ghost onto a tree limb. Analee just shrugged her shoulders and walked away whether Jeremy liked it or not. K.I.T.T. noticed that something was bothering his friend as he watched her walk over to the back porch and sit down on the steps. He could've sworn he heard her crying silently and was continuously asking herself 'why'.  
  
K.I.T.T. didn't know what to do or what to say in order to make his partner feel any better. Then he thought about the gentle whispering noise his scanner made whenever it tracked back and forth. So he allowed his scanner to make the whispering noise and when Analee heard the sound she looked up at her car and smiled slightly. He opened the door invitingly, Analee got up and walked over to K.I.T.T. she sat down in the beige seat on the driver's side. Then she started crying uncontrollably, she laid her head on the gull wing steering wheel. K.I.T.T. darkened his windows and turned up the temperature as if he were trying his best to give her a hug. " What did he say about the Halloween party Analee?" He asked trying to sound reassuring. " Well I asked him who was going to be at our party and he told me Kyle and Jason were. I don't think I'm going to be at the party K.I.T.T. and I really don't want to go as of right know." Analee cried harder.  
  
Analee looked up to see her boyfriend looking for her and K.I.T.T. took notice too; " Analee. If you activate the voice projection button you'll be able to let Jeremy know where you are so he won't worry about you okay." K.I.T.T. held a sense of irritation in his voice but yet his voice was gentle towards his partner. Analee pressed the button and her voice echoed into the darkness. Jeremy walked over to her, jerked the door open and demanded that she get out. Before K.I.T.T. could shut the door to protect his friend, Analee was already out of the car and being held forcefully by her boyfriend. K.I.T.T. was enraged and he fired up his turbine engine that whined in anger.  
  
" Why didn't you tell me where you where going Analee? You had me worried sick. Don't you ever do that to me again! Do you hear me?!?" Jeremy yelled at her. " Let her go Jeremy!" K.I.T.T. scanner was sweeping from side to side wildly. Jeremy didn't do as he requested; " What if I don't you stupid machine!" He fired back at K.I.T.T. " If you don't you'll be wishing you had! Now let her GO!!!" K.I.T.T. moved forward and nearly hit Jeremy's knees with the tip of his pointed nose. " That was a warning! Next time you won't be so lucky!" He moved closer to Jeremy, threatening to dislocate his kneecaps and so Jeremy finally let Analee go. She backed up to K.I.T.T. for protection and she spoke; " You lied to me Jeremy!!! You said it would be the two of us this Halloween and then you tell me that there is going to be a few other people out here for our party. I guess I'm not that important to you anymore am I?" Analee opened K.I.T.T.'s door and sat down in the driver's seat, she started the engine and pulled out of Jeremy's driveway.  
  
" Come back here Analee! Don't you dare run away from me! You know I hate it when you do that!" Jeremy yelled after her. He walked over to his truck and started after her. " K.I.T.T. we're being followed. I don't want to break any laws but I don't want him any where near me right now either." Analee was afraid of what Jeremy would do if he caught up with them. " Don't worry Analee. He couldn't catch us no matter how hard he tried. I am capable of speeds over 300 miles per hour and if that doesn't work I can activate my Super Pursuit Mode. But I won't use that unless I necessarily have to okay. I won't let anyone dare harm you ever again." Then K.I.T.T.'s voice grew solemn " I remember four months ago when we had that terrible accident. I remember hearing you screaming for help and saying you wish I were alive so I could protect you. You were very lucky that the plexi glass in my t-tops didn't cave in and that my seat belt was still holding you in. Actually Analee what really happened was that the seat belt gave way but some how I kept you from falling out of the restraint and held you in your place. It pained me very much so to know that you were hurt and I couldn't do a single thing to keep you from getting hurt. I promise you that man in the turquoise car will pay for what he did to you and I love you too Analee. I'm sorry if I couldn't tell you before but I'm able to now and I will never let you down or lie to you or hurt you in any way I promise." K.I.T.T. said and he wept inside his C.P.U.  
  
Analee was touched by his words and she loved her friend more than she ever did before. Analee looked out of the side view mirror and noticed that Jeremy was still following them and that he was very close to K.I.T.T.'s rear bumper. " K.I.T.T. Jeremy is getting closer. What can we do to loose him?" Analee asked looking down at his voice modulator. " Sit back and relax Analee. I'll loose our tail in no time." When he said that she looked down under his voice modulator to see the pursuit mode light up and then she looked at the speedometer. K.I.T.T. was going over 75 miles per hour down the interstate.   
  
Jeremy couldn't believe that the Trans Am was out running him but he switched his truck into overdrive to catch up to his girlfriend. K.I.T.T. saw Jeremy catching up so he decided to switch to super pursuit mode. Jeremy was nearly on the black car's rear bumper when he took off in a burst of speed. " K.I.T.T.? I don't understand why I feel so left out at times and why it seems like no one wants anything to do with me anymore." Analee's heart was breaking and she knew that she had a friend. Her friend was her car, someone had gone through all this trouble to turn her can into the Knight Industries Two Thousand and she wanted to thank this person someday. " We're going to go see a friend Analee, e.t.a. is four hours, thirty minutes and seventeen seconds. So try to get some sleep. I'll wake you up when we get there okay." Analee nodded and laid her head against the soft headrest and she fell asleep within minutes. K.I.T.T. adjusted the temperature to keep his friend warm.  
  
Four hours later they arrived in Vandalia Ohio and it was dusky dark. He decided to pull in at a Travel Lodge motel. " Analee, wake up we're here." He said gently. Analee woke up to see where she was. " I remember this place. It's the Travel Lodge my family and I came to for the Knight Nationals. Wait a minute! This is Ohio. What are we doing here K.I.T.T.?" She asked confused. He didn't answer and he called to make reservations. After he finished he spoke; " Okay Analee. You can go in the lobby there and pay for your room." So Analee headed into the lobby, " How may I help you young lady?" The hotel attendant asked. " Ummm..I need to pay for room 103. It's under the name Knight." Analee said laying the money up on the desk. " Okay." The lady took the money and handed Analee the key to her room. K.I.T.T. had already parked in front of the room. Analee tried opening the door but the key wasn't working properly. Without being asked K.I.T.T. worked his magic on the lock and the door opened. " Thanks pal. How did you do that anyways?" She asked looking at her car with confusion. " It's part of my many functions and it's still very confusing for me and very new as well. But I'm getting the hang of it." K.I.T.T. said proudly and Analee went into her room.  
  
Analee looked around and it was as if she was reliving the day she had came here for the very first time and yet she was a little scared because she didn't have her parents with her but she knew that she had K.I.T.T.. Analee tossed and turned all night. K.I.T.T. was monitoring what was going on and he was a little worried. "K.I.T.T.?" She whispered, " Yes Analee, I'm right here." He answered. " May I come out there where you are? I can't sleep." She asked. " Yes, you may." So Analee went outside and got into her car. All of a sudden K.I.T.T.'s scanner came on, scanning frantically as he sensed danger. " Analee wake up." He said gently. She woke up to the sound of her friends voice and looked at his voice modulator sleepily. " What's wrong pal?" she asked. " Danger. Look at my TV monitors." He said and Analee did as he requested. Sure enough it was that little turquoise car. K.I.T.T. fired up his turbine engine and pulled out of the motel parking lot as fast as he could and headed for the back part of the motel.  
  
" What is he doing here K.I.T.T.?" Analee asked fearfully. " I don't know but I'm going to get us to our destination one way or another." He said. The man that owned the turquoise car walked into the motel room and disappeared. " Now's our chance. Hang on!" K.I.T.T. sped out of his hiding spot and onto the main highway. " That was close. I'm glad he didn't see us." Analee nodded in agreement, " So where are we going?" she asked. " It's a surprise. Good thing I have a good memory or we'd be in trouble." K.I.T.T. said humorously. Analee chuckled but then she grew sad once again, "What's wrong Analee?" he asked. " I just miss my parents and my boyfriend. But I'm more so happy being here with you than anywhere else." She said. 


End file.
